Ghost Adventures - Clarkson Manor
by Lastweekon
Summary: Ghost Adventures - Zak/Nick central My first time publishing. I couldn't find the Ghost Adventures category. The guys are investigating Clarkson Manor where it is said that the spirits haunting the house have the power to manipulate your mind, causing you to admit to your most well-kept secrets. When Zak provokes the spirits, he gets a little more than he bargained for.


ZAK POV

Zak sat in his room reviewing footage from the previous night's lockdown. It was a particularly emotional and intense investigation and he hadn't been able to shake it off ever since. When they had gotten back to the hotel, he went straight to his room without a word. He washed the blood from his face, silently willing himself to get it together. But as he feared, he hadn't been able to fall asleep. He just lay in bed watching the moon change positions in the sky as the hours crept by. He tried not to think about what had happened, but it was impossible. No matter how hard he forced his mind to think of something, anything else, it kept coming back to him in flashes. The house, the way it felt. The oppressive nature of the spirits that walked the halls. He'd been in more haunted locations than he could count, he'd even been partially possessed a few times, but nothing like this. When they'd told him about the mind games these spirits were capable of, he assumed it was an exaggeration. Everyone wants to get their run-of-the-mill haunted house on TV and they'll do anything to make their location stand out. But this time, it was no exaggeration. The spirits haunting Clarkson Manor were the real deal. By first light, he couldn't take any more, so he gave in and decided to get to work reviewing the footage. It had to be done and he was too embarrassed to let anyone else do it. His face flushed as he thought about what the guys must have said after he went to bed, how confused they must have been. He shook his head in hopes of physically shaking the memories from his brain. But it was no use.

NICK POV

Nick sat on the edge of his bed where he'd been since they had gotten back the night before. He hadn't even removed his jacket. The blood dried on it, soaking into the leather. He sat there motionless, replaying the previous night's events over and over in his mind to the point that he began to wonder if he'd made them up. The day had started out like any other investigation. They had interviewed the current owners of Clarkson Manor. They seemed nice enough. Maybe a little full of shit, but what else was new? He'd heard a lot of theories about the paranormal in his life, but he'd never heard of a spirit that could manipulate your mind to uncover your most protected secrets. According to the owners, the spirits at Clarkson Manor were responsible for uncovering everything from affairs to murder confessions. Nick couldn't help but think that a murder confession would have been less surprising than what had been uncovered the night before.

ZAK POV

Zak's eyes burned from lack of sleep and staring at the computer screen for God knows how long. But the sooner he reviewed the footage, the sooner he could try to put this investigation behind him. It was only a matter of time before one of the guys would come to check on him. It would probably be Aaron. You could always count on him to try and alleviate the tension. But Zak pushed on hoping that he could get through the worst of the footage before he had a second pair of eyes watching with him. His face burned red again at the thought of Aaron watching him watch himself. If only he hadn't kept provoking the spirits. He had tried once earlier in the night and was rewarded with a hard shove and a scratch mark. But that evidence only made him thirsty for more. He should have left well enough alone. They had gotten some solid EVPs and some interesting anomalies, but he wanted more. He wanted undeniable proof.

NICK POV

Nick had never been comfortable with the way Zak used provocation. He always took it a step too far, pushing just beyond the line into dangerous. He had already gotten himself shoved hard into a wall and got a pretty gnarly scratch on his chest that night. So when Zak told him that he wanted to try provoking the spirits one more time, Nick was not on board. He tried to talk Zak out of it, telling him that they had collected enough evidence and it's not worth putting himself at risk. But he knew it was a lost cause. Zak wanted to go alone, but Nick refused. He grabbed Aaron's camera, following Zak despite his commands to stay back. He had a weird feeling about what was about to happen, and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave Zak alone and unprotected.

ZAK POV

There it was, the moment Zak was afraid to watch. He clearly remembered yelling at Nick to stay back, that he needed to do this himself. But Nick, being Nick, refused to let him go alone. Zak paused the footage, taking a deep breath. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect. He remembered parts of what had happened to him, but some of it blurred in his mind. He remembered how the spirit had latched on, how it began to swirl through his brain pulling forward bits and pieces of his thoughts and memories and replacing them like books on a shelf. Digging around through all his pain and happiness until it found what it was looking for. The one thing that Zak had kept locked so deep inside that he had hardly admitted to himself that it was there. He let go of the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. It was time to face whatever damage he had done. He pressed play.

NICK POV

Nick closed his eyes as he replayed the scene in his mind. Zak was on a mission for evidence, he didn't care what it cost him. Nick could see the hunger in his eyes as he yelled for the spirits to come join them at the top of the stairs. Nick recalled the way the temperature dropped all at once with a rush of cold air prickling his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as an ice-cold chill shot down his back. He looked down to check the temperature on his device and when he looked back up, Zak stared at him blankly. Only, it wasn't really Zak.

ZAK POV

Zak stared at his face on the screen unable to recognize himself. And by the look on Nick's face in the X cam footage, he didn't recognize him either. Zak's muscles tightened as he watched himself stand, unblinking. After a few excruciating moments of silence, Nick finally speaks.

"Zak?" he calls quietly.

Zak goes cold as he watches himself answer.

"Zak's not here right now."

His eyes shoot to the X cam footage searching Nick's face for his reaction. He half expects Nick to back away or call for Aaron, but he stands his ground.

"Who the hell am I talking to then?" Nick asks firmly.

"I go by many names, but that's not important. I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to offer information."

Zak feels his heart rate spike as he stares at the screen. Part of him doesn't want to watch, but he can't look away either.

"I'm not interested in your information." Nick answers angrily. "I only care about Zak. You let him go right now, or so help me…"

"What? What will you do?" he scoffs, taking a couple of steps closer to Nick. "You forget, I'm in control of this body. I know what he thinks, what he feels. I can make him do things. Things to himself. Things to you..."

Zak is relieved to see Nick take a step backward, putting a little space between them.

NICK POV

Nick shivers as he remembers the way the spirit hissed his threats. Mocking him with the power he held over Zak's body and mind. In that moment, Nick knew he had to back down and try to get control over the situation

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"To share some information." The spirit replied impatiently. "I think you'll find it quite intriguing."

Nick couldn't imagine what he didn't already know about Zak after all these years. It seemed like they shared everything. So he knew whatever it was, Zak was not going to be happy about it when he finally came to.

"Ok, let's hear it. Share your information. But then you let him go." Nick commanded.

"My, my... What care you show for your friend. It would almost warm my heart if I had one." the spirit hissed, approaching Nick. "Tell me, do you care this much for all your friends?"

Nick stared silently, feeling anger and embarrassment flush across his face.

"Oh that's right, we mustn't share our feelings." the spirit mocked. "Although...you might be surprised to hear that our good friend Zak has some feelings of his own."

The spirit looked at Nick expectantly before sighing with frustration.

"Not gonna bite, huh? That's fine. I'll just monologue. You two have been friends for quite a while. It seems like you've been through it all. Zak has come to rely on you as a friend, a confidant, an emotional support. But there was one day in particular that something very interesting happened. You were investigating an old psychiatric hospital in New Jersey. You remember that?" The spirit paused, waiting for a response he does not receive. "Well, anyway. Zak gets the bright idea to lock you in a cabinet in the morgue, use you as bait. Not the first time, but something was different that time, wasn't it? There was something dark in there. And you were trapped with it, desperate to be freed. Well, when Zak finally came to let you out, he saw that desperation in your eyes. He saw what he had done to you and he felt the weight of it. And for the first time, he realized that he loved you. Not just as a friend or a brother; he was in love with you. Still is, actually. He almost told you once, not long after. But he thought better of it. He was too scared to lose your friendship and damn scared of the rejection. Of how much it would hurt to know you didn't feel the same way. So he buried it. He buried it so deep that he doesn't even allow himself to think about it. He probably would have taken it to his grave if it weren't for me."

ZAK POV

Zak's face burns red as he sits paralyzed in front of the screen. His eyes begin to well up as he realizes the enormity of what just happened and what it will mean for his relationship with Nick. He had decided years ago that a friendship with Nick was better than not having him in his life at all, and now he wouldn't even have that. The first tear spills over as he searches Nick's face, desperately trying to decode his expression. His head begins to spin as his brain screams for Nick to say something, anything. But Nick just stares at the spirit for what feels like a lifetime. Zak decides he's had enough, and as he reaches to stop the video, Nick breaks his silence.

NICK POV

As Nick remembers the spirit's words, he feels his heart rate rise. He remembers how his mouth went dry, leaving him speechless. He stared into the spirit's eyes, Zak's eyes. And for the first time, he allowed himself to hope. He had known he loved Zak the first day he met him. It was the easiest decision he'd ever made, because it really wasn't a decision at all. He had never believed in love at first sight. Lust, sure. But not love. That was until he met Zak. But he had never dared to think that Zak returned those feelings. Any time Nick had tried to get close to Zak, it was as if he could feel him close himself off. And when they would go out together and get drunk, Zak would always end up going home with whatever girl he'd met that night. Nick had lost any hope that Zak could ever be his. So as he finally wrapped his brain around the spirit's information, he managed to make his mouth form the words he never thought he'd say.

"Zak loves me?"

"Ding, ding, ding." The spirit mocked, circling Nick on the stairwell landing. "Unrequited love. So tragic, so satisfying to watch. It's just the best, isn't it? Unless, of course, it's not unrequited?

Nick feels fear bubble up in his stomach at the thought of admitting his feelings. But underneath that fear, he feels a cold panic begin to rise. Something about the look in the spirit's eyes puts him on edge.

"So tell me, Nick" the spirit starts, pausing at the top of the stairwell, "is there anything you'd like to say to Zak?" He pauses, eyes narrowing. "Because, you know you really should speak now, or forever hold your peace." The spirit takes a step backward, Zak's heels hanging off the edge of the top step.

"Wait!" Nick pleas with the spirit, hands outstretched.

"Ah, ah, ah. Stay where you are, Nick. Don't forget who's in charge here." The spirit commands. "I'm not all bad, you know." the spirit continues, face softening. "I really do enjoy a good love story. And I'm rooting for you two crazy kids. So I'll tell you what, since I'm all about openness and honesty, I'm going to give you one more chance. I'm going to bring Zak out of his little siesta and see if you two can't work things out. But don't disappoint me."

With that, the spirit looked down, closing his eyes. All at once, his posture changes and when he looks back up, Nick can see that it's Zak again.

"Nick?" Zak manages, clearly weak and confused. "What...happened?"

Nick watches as Zak's knees buckle, he steps a foot back to steady himself, but there is nothing there to catch him. Nick lunges forward to grab him, a scream escaping his mouth as he watches confusion and fear flood Zak's face. But he's too late to catch him.

ZAK POV

Zak vaguely remembered the sensation of falling. It's like those dreams he had when he was half asleep. The feeling of falling so slowly, it's painful. There's so much time to think about the fact that you're falling, but your body is helpless to stop it. That's how it felt falling down the stairs. His mind was a blur, so unsure of what was real and what he had imagined. Unable to remember how he had even gotten there in the first place. He wasn't sure what had happened, but his heart was a lump in his chest, and then he felt the impact.

Zak watched himself as he lay at the bottom of the flight of stairs. The fall looked a lot worse than he had realized. He heard a loud crash as Nick knocked over the X camera and pounded down the stairs.

"No, no, no, no, no" Nick pleaded to the rhythm of his steps. Zak could no longer see Nick on either camera, but he was still miked and Zak could hear his rapid breathing.

"Zak? ZAK!" he called out desperately. "Oh Zak….oh God...oh no... Aaron!" He yelled so loud that it distorted his microphone.

In the distance, Zak heard Aaron yelling, "Dude, what happened?"

"Call 911!" Nick commanded.

"Is he okay?!" Aaron yelled in a shaky voice.

"Just do it!" Nick spat back. "Zak?" he continued quietly. "Please, Zak. You have to wake up, ok? Please. You have to wake up so that I can tell you that I love you." His voice breaks. "I love you, Zak. I love you." There is a rustling sound as Nick begins to cry. Soon his cries are muffled by something blocking his microphone.

NICK POV

Nick looked down at the blood on his jacket, on his hands. His stomach turned as he remembered pulling Zak's lifeless body against his chest, rocking back and forth, repeating his name over and over until the ambulance arrived. He'd never been more scared in his life. He fought as the paramedics removed Zak from his lap, forcing him out of the room while they got to work lifting Zak onto a stretcher and applying pressure to his head wound. They had finally agreed to let Nick ride in the ambulance since it was clear he was in no state to drive. Aaron followed behind in the car. It was all a blur of endless waiting. Finally, they received word from the doctor that thankfully, there was no severe damage. Zak had lost a good amount of blood and suffered a concussion. He would need to take it easy, but he would be okay.

"Is he awake? Can I see him?" Nick asked before the doctor could finish his sentence.

"It's been a rough night. Why don't you go home and get some rest and you can come see him first thing tomorrow." the doctor suggested.

"No, I don't want to leave him. Please? I need to see him." Nick begged.

Reluctantly, the doctor gave Nick the ok and pointed him in the direction of the room. Nick's mind was on fire as he made his way to the room. He didn't know what to say, he just knew that he had to see Zak. To know that he was going to be alright and they could figure out the rest later. When Nick opened the door, he found Zak standing half dressed and grabbing the last of his belongings out of the cubby.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick demanded. Not the first words he thought he'd be saying after the night they had had.

Zak turned around like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm getting out of here." he said barely meeting Nick's eyes.

"Like hell you are."

"Nick, I'm fine. Just a little cut up is all."

"Zak, you were out cold. And you lost a lot of blood…" Nick argued feeling his stomach turn as he looked down remembering Zak's blood on his hands and jacket. "They said you need to stay here overnight and take it easy."

"No, I need to get out of here. That investigation really fucked me up, man. It had me saying some crazy shit and...and I just want to go back to the hotel and forget this ever happened. So you can drive me, or I can call a cab. Your choice."

Nick's heart sank as Zak's words soaked in. Had the spirit lied about Zak's feelings? But why? It occurred to Nick that maybe Zak was never the intended victim. Maybe the spirit was just using Zak as a puppet to uncover Nick's secret. Nick felt a wave of nausea as the realization sank in. Zak never loved him, he had been such an idiot to believe it. And now he'd ruined their friendship by revealing his feelings. He felt a lump in his throat and managed to get out a quick, "I'll be in the car." as he turned to leave the room. Then, the tears spilled over. When Aaron saw Nick, he jumped up out of his chair, worried that something had happened to Zak. Nick weakly explained Zak's plan to check himself out and couldn't muster the strength to explain anything else. He grabbed the keys and headed out to the car. The three of them drove back to the hotel in silence. The car was barely in park before Zak was out the door without a word. Nick made his way to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, unwilling and unable to move.

ZAK POV

Zak stared at the screen. The footage had ended, but he'd been unable to move. He considered rewinding it just to make sure he heard Nick right. Had he really said that he loved Zak or was his concussion worse than he thought? He wasn't sure. Then, he began to think about their exchange in the hospital. How Nick's face changed when Zak had tried to convince him that the spirit made him say things that weren't true. He assumed that Nick was just weirded out by Zak's feelings for him and didn't know how to deal with it. That's why they rode back to the hotel in silence and why Nick hadn't come to check on him since. Right? Zak wasn't sure anymore, but the glimmer of hope had his heart thumping unusually fast in his chest.

NICK POV

Nick felt like he was going to go crazy. He needed to talk to Zak, to see if there was any way he could salvage their friendship. His heart broke as he considered the fact that he may have done irreparable damage. He figured he had a couple options: He could either man up and admit to his feelings or he could try and pretend that he was just trying to appease the spirit. That he thought the only way to keep Zak safe was to play along. Even as he considered the second option, he knew it would never work. From the moment the words left his mouth, he was a goner. He loved Zak and there was no way around it. Option number one, it was. Unable to handle the anticipation a second longer, he picked up his phone. He wanted to talk in person, but he figured he'd start out with a text. Hopefully, he'd be able to feel out how Zak was handling everything. He spent a few seconds trying to figure out the most nonchalant way to ask your best friend if they want to talk about how you've secretly been in love with them. He settled on something simple.

"Hey, you up?"

As the text went through, he heard a small beep outside his door. He froze. A moment later, he heard Zak's voice answer back.

"Yep."

Nick jumped off the bed, flinging the door open to find Zak standing outside his room, phone in hand.

"Hi." Nick said, weakly. Unsure of what to expect.

Without hesitation, Zak reached out, grabbing Nick's face with both hands and pulling him in for a firm kiss. Nick sighed into Zak's mouth as the kiss deepened. Zak parted his lips slightly, running his tongue over Nick's bottom lip and coaxing his mouth open. Their tongues entangled as their breathing grew more rapid. Nick wrapped his arms around Zak's neck pulling their bodies in closer. Zak broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He buried his head into Nick's neck, breathing in the smell of his leather jacket. Nick felt him smiling against his neck.

"I've been wanting to do that for as long as I can remember." Zak said, bringing his face back to look Nick in the eyes. And Nick couldn't help but notice how the redness rose in Zak's cheeks. He smiled, reaching up to touch Zak's cheek softly. Zak smiled bashfully, lowering his eyes. Nick hooked a finger under Zak's chin, bringing them back to eye level. "You don't know how happy I am right now."

"Yeah?" Zak said as his eyes brightened.

"At the hospital, I thought…"

"I know. I'm so sorry, Nick. I was just so scared about losing you. I couldn't...I couldn't have handled it." Zak said, instinctively tightening his arms around Nick's waist. "But then I spent all morning watching the footage. And I was so surprised. I had no idea you felt that way."

"Since the day I met you." Nick replied, running his fingers along Zak's jawline.

"Too bad it took a possession to get us to admit our feelings." Zak said with a laugh.

Nick couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all. But then he wiped the smile from his face, grabbing Zak at the hips and pulling him in hard. Zak's breath caught in his throat. Nick leaned in to Zak, whispering harshly in his ear.

"You listen to me, Zak Bagans. I love you. But if you ever try to pull shit like that again...I can't watch you get hurt. Do you hear me?" Nick felt's Zak's head nod up and down.

"Yes." Zak managed breathlessly.

"Good." Nick said pulling back to look Zak in the eyes. Zak moved his hand to Nick's face, pulling him in for a soft kiss before pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too"


End file.
